The Holy Son of Belmont
by Servine Thistle
Summary: Another little spin on the Richter vs Dracula. This story goes on the worst ending to any game, what if the main character died in the final fight against the evil Count. Heavy Religious references (one shot)


_**Servine; Hello everyone and welcome to my new Fanfiction. This one I came up with at around about 4am one morning before school and whist I was watching something about Kid Icarus . I blame the cat. Anyway that has nothing to do with this one-shot based on Dracula X Chronicles. So enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I don't own the Castlevania series.**_

The Vampire sat in his throne, with his eyes covered in a thick layer of boredom. As Richter Belmont entered the room. The two natural enemies stared at each other with a look of pure hatred. The Count sighed as the hunter brandished his holy whip from the bonds of his belt. The Vampire put his fingers of his left hand dug into his forehead, as he sipped on the crimson liquid in the wine glass.

The Belmont was ready for this fight. He'd been training for this moment for a long time. His blood and abilities knew that the Count's return was going to be soon and it was his time to defeat him. No matter the cost.

The Count let out a inhuman laugh as he took another sip from the liquid, "I guest another one has come to stop me."

"You damn right I have!"

He laughed at the mortal man, "How cute to think you can defeat me blood of Belmont."

"My ancestors have beaten you before Dracula and I intend to do the same."

"Yes, but, you missed one little detail Belmont." he said as a blond Vampire misted into the room.

"Annette!?" he said, "What have you done to her!?"

"He's made me powerful Richter. Something that you will never be able to do."

"Annette?" he said as his heart broke into a thousand pieces as Annette flexed her new Vampire wings, "How could you let this happen to you!?" tears began to form in his eyes as Annette chuckled.

"How? Being a Vampire is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. If you just give up some of your blood, then my master can-"

"Forget it Annette! My blood stays in my body."

"Kill him." the Vampire King said in a cold tone.

"Yes my Lord." she said as her wings took flight.

 _'Forgive me my darling but this has to be done. Your soul will be cleansed.'_

The newborn Vampire swooped down on the Belmont, lifting him from his feet. The wrapped the Vampire Killer around Annette's arm. As she screamed due to the burning of Vampire Killer, Richter used this opportunity to escape from her grasp. He handed on the floor, with Dracula holding a knife to his throat.

Annette smiled as she landed and saw the fear in his eyes. But Richter knew one way out of this situation. He secretly held a bottle of Holy Water in his hand and he held the bottle of ocean blue liquid to the sky as it began to rain divine rain.

The two Vampires hissed as the rain came down in buckets on their undead skin. Richter dodged-rolled out from Dracula's arms and to the other end of the room.

"Allow me my dear." Dracula said as Annette turned herself into a bat and flew away.

"I see that you have stolen my fiancée."

"Indeed. And a fine bride she will make for me."

"TO HELL WITH YOU!"

Richter whipped Dracula's forehead in pure frustration. The anger burned in the Belmont's heart as his whip cracked on the Vampire's head. However, Dracula wasted no time in this battle. The Vampire fancied testing the Belmont's endurance. He began to surround himself in a black mist cloud, as it got bigger in size, Richter's fears were soon realised. According to his ancestor's books, Dracula wouldn't transform until he'd been whipped a shed load of time. So the Belmont was extremely shocked at the sudden change in his pattern, that had been implanted into the Belmont's family brain for centuries.

He took on the form of a giant vibrant green lizard. That had small wings underneath it arms. The Count began to jump and stomp the ground in an attempt to crush the puny mortal. His attempts failed though. Richter dodged-rolled right out from under the Count's feet. The beast began to breath in an spit out three blazing balls of red hot fire. Richter jumped over two of them, but both of his legs got caught in the fire of the final one.

Now the young Belmont's legs were badly burned, however he managed to fight through the pain and stand up on his chicken barbecue legs. The massive monster that stood before him almost let out a smirk as he began to charge up a shock-wave. Richter failed to dodged this one as well.

The young Belmont was flung into the back wall of the throne room with a loud painful smack against it, and still he arose from it. In the Belmont's lest effort to take the beast down he unleashed another round of divine rain. The monster cried at the burn of the Holy Water and he began to turn back.

A slight sigh of relief brushed across the Belmont's face as the Count began to turn back into his normal form.

"Spirits of hell grant me, POWER!" he said as a second black cloud surrounded the Vampire.

The Belmont gasped in disbelief as the Vampire now had multiple bloodshot wings coming from his back. The mortal man took a deep breath. He stood up on his burned legs and with a very serious spinal injury. The Vampire smiled as Richter struggled to get up onto his feet. The Belmont stood up with a shake in his

legs.

"Just give up now Belmont."

"Never,... Not till the bitter end."

"Your blood is mine hunter, I guess it's time to say goodbye to your precious bloodline."

Dracula stabbed his wings into the ground as blood began to spit from the ground. Richter dodged the majority of them, but failed to miss the massive two. The blood stabbed into his abdomen like the sharpest sword in existence. His own blood leaked from the wound and Dracula smiled as it did so.

Richter had one last attempt to attack the Vampire. He used the last of his strength to give him a close ranged Grand Cross. However, the Count somehow predicted this attack and summoned a pillar of fire right by Richter's feet as the Holy Crosses flew through the air, hitting the Vampire.

The fires that spewed from the ground hit the hunter directly. He fell to the ground, barely breathing and his blood was stained his clothes.

"I guess you lose blood of Belmont." Dracula said as he picked up Richter's near unconscious body from the pool of blood.

"Please,...Don't." he pleaded with what ever strength he managed to pluck up.

"I don't think so Belmont." he said as the Vampire's chin long thick white fangs dug into the tender young neck of the Belmont.

Richter didn't even have any strength left in his body to attempt to struggle from the Vampire's grip. His pure blood was drained in a matter of minutes and the Count let the body drop on the floor, as his full over returned to him.

"The humans are doomed now." the Count said.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Richter woke up in a strange place. He got up onto his feet, it was then he realised that his feet were on the clouds. The whole area was made up of the fluffy white clouds. Suddenly, a hand was placed on his shoulder. Richter turned around in a flash, only to see his father Juste.

Richter's eyes began to become clouded with tears as he hugged his father, "It's ok Richter."

He wiped his eyes of his tears, "Am I dead father?"

Juste nodded, "You're in heaven."

"I can't be dead, or in heaven. Dracula is still alive on Earth I-I need to go back."

"You can't." Simon said.

"I'm surprised that you're here. Mister tainted."

"Hey, I was never evil and I used my abilities for the greater good."

"I guess you all saw that battle then?"

Simon nodded, "You can't help the fact that you're endurance withered from your fingertips and plus Dracula decided to come back with two transformations."

"Yeah." Richter said sadly.

"Maybe the Lord could reincarnate your soul into an Angel." Trevor said as his spirit flew over to them.

"Really?" Richter said gleaming with hope.

"Maybe, but reincarnation takes a while. It maybe a few years before you can go back on to Earth. Richter, did you have children?"

Richter sighed, "Yes, his name is Matthew. We had him when we were seventeen. He stayed in the care of Annette's mother."

"Ok. At least the line isn't truly lost. You should ask him." Trevor said as Richter walked away from his ancestors.

The holy Lord sat on the edge of the clouds looking at the sunset. The clouds were now a pinky orange colour. His massive body made Richter look like a dwarf. But Richter still tried to gain the attention of his Lord.

"Oh hello. You must be the new Belmont. Let me have a look at you." he said as his massive hand came to pick the tiny Belmont off his foot.

"What seems to be the problem Richter?"

"Lord, I would like to be reincarnated into an Angel, please." he asked nervously.

"Ah, you're worried about all those who will die by Dracula's hand because you failed to defeat him."

"I want to rectify my mistakes my Lord."

"Ok Richter, if that is what you wish. I don't really want that Vampire killing people like he does."

Both of his enormous hands engulfed Richter's body and he began to fell very strange.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx-(Five years later)_

Alucard dashed like a bullet into the throne room of Castlevania. His father sat on the throne all smug like, as his son entered the room with concern on his face. The Vampire smiled at his half-bred son.

"Father, why have you returned?"

"I have come back to my former glory. What Leon had taken away from me."

"Father, stop this madness, mother would have-"

"I don't care what Lisa would have wanted from me. Power is everything, boy, and you will soon remember that."

Alucard was shocked by his father's words. He never would have dishonoured his mother like that. He'd been corrupt by his own power. The Dhampir hissed at his father's remark on the insult to his own mother, but his soon calmed down after it.

"Father, I ask you to stop this normal people are going to die."

"I'm sorry Adrian, but the people must be punished for all their wrong doings. Join me my son."

"NEVER! I live by Trevor's word, I'll never join you."

"Trevor? Ah yes, arrogant just like his descendent Simon."

Suddenly, a bright white light came into the room as a figure emerged from it. An Angel. Dracula hissed at the sight of the holy being. Richter came out from the light with his beautiful sparkling gloss white angelic wings. He smiled at the Vampire that stood before him.

"Why hello Dracula, it's been a while." the Angel said flexing his wings.

He summoned a white whip as the Vampire looked at the holy creature, "The Lord has come to punish you Dracula and this Holy Vampire Killer is a symbol of his power."

The Vampire arose from his chair and slapped the holy being around the face, but he was left with a nasty burn from the Angel's face.

"Time to die." the Angel said.

 _ **Servine, I'm sorry for all you who are religious and thought that I bunched the God of Christianity. I apologise for it.**_


End file.
